The present invention relates to drainage mops, and particularly to a drainage mop, wherein a rotary unit is positioned and connected to a handle unit and a drainage unit so that when the handle unit is bent relative to the drainage unit, a rotary unit will pull a driven unit so that water of the water absorbing unit is drained out.
In conventional drainage mop, when water saturates in a sponge mop, water in the water absorbing unit is squeeze out for using further. Therefore when water is drained out, the user must bend his (or her) waist and then lift the mop by hands. Then the user squeezes the mop laboriously. When the water absorbing unit is too dirty, the mop is sunk into the water and is pulled several times. Although mops with longer handles are used, to drain water from the handles still needs more force. When the mop is lifted from the ground for draining water. The position of the hand is high and is distant from the water absorbing unit and thus more strength is necessary. Moreover, the new designs about the mops are aimed to change the positions of handles and pull rods. No prior art is aimed to improve above mentioned defect.
Accordingly, t he primary object of the present invention is to provide a drainage mop. The drainage mop comprises a handle unit having a handle portion and a free end; a press block being placed near an outer wall of the handle unit near a distal end of the handle portion, a water absorbing unit for absorbing water; a drainage unit having a sleeve; the sleeve having a first end and a second end which are arranged oppositely; the first end of the sleeve being adhered to a free end of the handle unit; a pair of wings extending downwards from the second end of the sleeve; free ends of the wings being installed with water absorbing unit; a rotary unit installed between the handle portion of the handle unit and the sleeve of the drainage unit so that the free end of the handle unit being capable of separating from or adhering to a first end of the sleeve; and a driven unit installed between the handle portion of the handle unit and the drainage unit; the driven unit being installed with the water absorbing unit; when a downward pressure is applied to the handle portion of the handle unit, the press block of the handle unit drives the rotary unit and the position of the driven unit is controllable so that the water absorbing unit moves upwards to enter into the wings of the drainage unit and the water absorbing unit is compressed to drain water out.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.